The present invention relates to an insecticidal formulation containing a phosphoroamidothioate and an oil.
The use of phosphoroamidothioates as insecticides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,266 and 3,716,600.
The use of oils as insecticides is disclosed in several patents which have issued to William Hunter Volck, and the subject insecticidal oil compositions of these patents are commonly referred to as Volck oils, "VOLCK" being a registered trademark of Chevron Chemical Company. Particular reference is made to the following Volck patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,707,465; 1,707,466; 1,707,467; and 1,707,468. These reference patents point out that it is desirable for the oil to have a low unsaturates content. Means for reducing the unsaturate content of these high-boiling viscous oils which are to be used as insecticides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,047,055 and 2,076,105.
For certain purposes, it has been found desirable to combine insecticidal phosphoroamidothioates and viscous oils to obtain an improved insecticidal formulation. However, such combination, particularly in reasonably stable form, is not easy to achieve, owing to the characteristics of the phosphoroamidothioates of not being soluble in viscous oils and not being stable in many solvents that might otherwise be desirable.
The use of oil to improve the effectiveness of insecticides is disclosed in "The Chemistry and Action of Insecticides" by Harold H. Shepard, McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc., 1951, at page 202.